Vinsmoke Sanji/Curiosidades
No Início de One Piece O Databook revelou que o nome original de Sanji ia ser 'Naruto'. No entanto, como a mangá ninja Naruto estava prestes a ser lançado pela Jump, Então. Oda mudou o nome para evitar confusão. Diferenças entre Anime e Mangá Juventude de Sanji Uma cena de Sanji durante a juventude começando a fumar durante seus primeiros dias no Baratie não foi mostrado no anime, possivelmente porque mostrar uma criança fumar é insinuar que fumar era uma forma de parecer maduro. A maneira pela qual Zeff perdeu a perna também foi alterada. Enquanto o anime mostrou-lhe cortar a perna, a fim de escapar de uma corrente de uma âncora e salvar Sanji com segurança até a praia, a história original do mangá ficou implícito que ele tinha comido sua própria perna para sobreviver enquanto ele e Sanji ficaram presos, como ele tinha dado toda sua comida para Sanji. Davy Back Fight No anime, as regras da Davy Voltar Fight foram alteradas e Sanji participou da Corrida Donut junto com Luffy. Eles fizeram isso para a área coral auxiliar a equipe de Nami no processo. Separação dos Chapéus de Palha Como todos os chapéus de palha, (exceto Luffy) seu tempo sozinho depois de ser teletransportado a distância de Kuma foi estendido no anime. Ele mostrou que ele foi tratado com o que parecia ser uma linda mulher chamada Tibany. Sanji então seguiu-na, apenas para descobrir que "ela" era uma okama. Infelizmente para ele, devido a uma falha de comunicação entre os dois, Sanji é interpretado como um okama e logo é visto fugindo. A versão do anime mostra Caroline (a Rainha substituto da Ilha Momoiro) transformou Sanji em um okama. Mais tarde, ao receber a notícia sobre a morte de Ace e a Batalha de Marineford, o choque que ele teve fez ele se transformar ao normal. Também no anime, Sanji cai imediatamente no amor com a forma feminina de Ivankov, apesar de saber ", ela" não estaria interessado em homens. Ele tenta perguntar sobre Luffy através de gestos do romance. Ele volta a si mesmo quando Ivankov se transforma em um homem, irritando Sanji desiste de suas esperanças de encontrar uma mulher real. Sua luta é mostrada, com Sanji atacando Ivankov com Diable Jambe. Ivankov finge ser derrotado por isto, mas, em seguida, sem esforço domina Sanji, surpreendendo seus seguidores Okama. Iva então desencadeia uma enxurrada de "44 - Aesthetic Technique! Hair Removal Fist", "Death Wink", "Hell Wink", and "Galaxy Wink" Sanji deixando no chão sangrando e espancado até a uma polegada de sua vida. Ivankov dá a Sanji um jornal desde que a notícia de Luffy já foi tornada pública Retorno ao Arquipélago Sabaody No mangá, depois que um dos okamas diz a Sanji que esperam vê-lo novamente, ele responde dizendo que ele não quer vê-los novamente, mostrando "o dedo". No anime, esta foi censurada por isso ele responde com a mesma resposta, mas põe a mão em frente ao dedo e movê-lo para o canto inferior direito. Batalhas Importantes * Sanji vs. Yonji * Sanji vs. Judge * Sanji vs. Niji * Sanji vs. Luffy * Sanji vs. Daifuku (Festa do Chá) * Sanji e Luffy vs. Big Mom * Sanji e Reiju vs. Smoothie, Daifuku e Galette * Equipe de Resgate vs. Piratas da Big Mom * Sanji e Pound vs. Oven * Sanji vs. Raisin * Sanji vs. Yuen * Sanji vs. Daifuku (Sunny/Ilha Cacau) Batalhas Non-Canon Outras Mídias Como personagem principal, Sanji foi o personagem escolha em muitas formas de mercadoria. Ele tem sido destaque na série de modelos de bonecos. Quando o jogo de WII One Piece: Unlimited Adventure foi lançado Sanji era um dos tripulantes produzidos com imagens que ele teve durante a história da série. Ele também foi destaque na quinta peça de One Piece VS Figure Gashapon. Outra Gashapon define como destaque em One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, do que ele foi destaque duas vezes. Ele foi emitido ao lado Zeff em One Piece DeQue definido com os chapéus de palha e seus antigos mentores / entes queridos. Ele é parte da coleção One Piece Mascote Sky Island Keychain. Ele também fez parte ao lado de Vivi no One Piece Desert United Mascot Keychain / Strap. Ele também aparece na SH Figuarts One Piece, no final de maio de 2011. Isqueiro O isqueiro de Sanji foi visto durante o Arco Punk Hazard e em One Piece Film: Z. Foi dada uma versão realista feita pela DuPont. O isqueiro foi projetado pelo próprio Oda. Músicas *Girls ni Kubittake (com Nami e Vivi como vocais de apoio) *The Great Blue ~ Dessert wa Kimi *Sea Moon Sea You (cantada por Sanji criança) *Moulin Rouge *Respect! (com Luffy and Zoro) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji) *Family (com outros membros da tripulação) *We Are! (com outros membros da tripulação) *Utae! Jingle Bell (com outros membros da tripulação) *You Are the One (com outros membros da tripulação) *Jungle Fever (com outros membros da tripulação) *Sekaichi No Otoko to Yobareru Tame ni (comUsopp and Zoro) *A Thousand Dreamers (com outros membos da tripulação) Vídeo-Games Aparições de Suporte. * Grande aventura de Chopper * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Aparências não-jogáveis * J-Stars Victory Vs Outras Aparições Crossovers *Sanji apareceu em um salto Shonen especial, onde Enel ataca Tóquio e Odaiba. *Sanji e outros personagens também apareceram em Cross Epoch. *Sanji tem aparecido nos jogos Jump Super Stars e Jump Ultimate Stars para o DS. Ele também apareceu em Batalha Stadium DON no GameCube e PlayStation 2. *Sanji faz uma aparição em Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei. Durante a introdução do personagem de Meru, Harumi é visto lendo um mangá yaoi com Sanji e Zoro. Além disso, em seu quarto, há action figures de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji e Sogeking. *Além disso, na mesma série, durante a fuga de Nozomu de uma organização do mal, sua silhueta é visível junto com as silhuetas de Nami, Luffy, Usopp e Zoro mais dois piratas não identificados; uma que poderia ser Robin e um outro que se parece com uma versão humana do Heavy point de Chopper vestindo um cinto e um lenço. *No jogo de luta MMO Rumble Fighter, um usuário sugeriu um estilo de luta baseado no de Sanji para o jogo usando sprites de um jogo Wonderswan One Piece, a fim de dar aos desenvolvedores uma idéia geral. Os desenvolvedores gostaram, e decidiram criar este estilo de luta, embora nomeando-o "Perna Vermelha" em vez do nome real, "Perna Negra". *No anime Working! Há um personagem chamado Satou Jun, que se assemelha Sanji, devido a ambos compartilhando a mesma aparência, ambos trabalhando como chefs e ambos vistos a fumar regularmente. Teatros * Sanji é mostrado durante o One Piece Premier Show 2012 como um membro dos Chapéu de Palha contra a New World pirata,Chameleone. . . . . . . . . . Em Outros Países No Mangá e Anime original do Japão, não há censura para os cigarros de Sanji, no Anime da versão americana, Sanji chupa pirulitos (por causa do público infantil) para ir ao Ar o cigarro é completamente editado pela FUnimation e quaisquer cenas que o mostra ascendendo o cigarro ou outras tais ações são redesenhadas o mesmo também é feito na TV de Singapura pela emissora Odex. No mangá dos Estados Unidos, Sanji usa frequentemente "excremento" como um adjetivo ao falar (ao referir-se a Crocodile, ele refere-se ao restaurante como "Restaurant Le excremento" ("Merda Café"). Esta é uma tentativa para transmitir tanto seu estilo de fala extremamente grosseiro em japonês, bem como a sua utilização de "Kuso" (cerca de "droga") como um palavrão; fãs, muitas vezes traduzem como "merda" por causa de sua maneira de falar, por exemplo, ele muitas vezes. Ele chama Zeff de "Kuso-Jiji" (cerca de "velhote de merda"). Em outras traduções de fãs, ele é entendido como "velhote" ou "homem velho". Na tradução para francês, Sanji é renomeado "Sandy". Curiosidades *Sanji tem sua própria Jolly Roger, assim como o resto da tripulação. A sua tem a sobrancelha encaracolada, garfo e faca de Sanji no lugar dos ossos cruzados, e um chapéu de chef colocado no topo de sua cabeça. **Sua Jolly Roger depois do Timeskip é semelhante, exceto o chapéu de chef que está inclinado para a direita que esconde seu olho esquerdo, o crânio tem um cavanhaque e um cigarro, e o garfo ossos cruzados tem quatro pinos em vez de três. *O olho esquerdo de Sanji foi considerado um dos "mistérios" de One Piece. A partir do capítulo 598, o mistério foi resolvido. Após a separação de dois anos, o estilo de cabelo de Sanji mudou revelando seu olho esquerdo e cobrindo seu direito. *A razão para as hemorragias nasais de Sanji é da piada que os japoneses (como Oda) têm pressão arterial elevada; portanto, eles tem hemorragias nasais quando estão sexualmente excitados. Essa piada é um clichê muito comum em mangás e animes. **Por algum tempo após o timeskip, tornou-se uma piada que ele teria hemorragias nasais exageradas cada vez que ele visse uma mulher bonita, até que a equipe reconheceu-o como um problema real. Esta é provavelmente a enfatizar a idéia de que, após dois anos de "Inferno", vendo uma mulher real faz seu coração disparar. *Como uma espécie de maldição, Sanji nunca foi fotografado corretamente. Seu cartaz de procurado é a falha do fotógrafo, porque o mesmo esqueceu de tirar a tampa da lente. **Após o timeskip, até mesmo no jornal anunciando o retorno dos Chapéus de Palha, ele ainda não teve uma imagem correta tomada. É uma imagem da parte de trás de sua cabeça. *Sanji fuma duas marcas de cigarros diferente, os nomes são: 'King Ground' e 'Death'. Há um buraco no enredo da série quando Sanji não tem conhecimento da incapacidade de um usuário Akuma para nadar no Arco Baratie, mas ele afirma que ele se tornou ciente deste quando ele era criança durante o Arco Thriller Bark. *Sanji geralmente luta contra o terceiro membro mais forte do grupo vilão que entra em confronto coms Chapéus de palha durante os arcos de história. *Sanji tem o hábito de dizer "mellorine" (uma alternativa ao sorvete feito de outros do que a gordura láctea normalmente usado em gorduras de sorvetes) quando se olha, fala, ou comentando sobre uma mulher bonita. Sua honorífico personalizado para Nami "Nami-swan" (desenvolvido a partir de san). *A faca de Sanji a partir do volume 7 página 18 (capítulo 54) tinha escrito sobre ele dizendo "Hokuto no Ken" referindo-se a uma série de dias de escola primária de Oda chamado "Fist of the North Star". Desde Zeff continue vivo, Sanji é até agora o único membro do chapéu de palha que não tenha perdido um ente querido no passado como os outros. Embora eles nunca foram nomeados, seus companheiros chefs do passado poderiam ser considerado seus entes queridos. *Ele, Luffy, Usopp e todos afirmam nunca terem ficado doentes, e, portanto, não sabem o que se sentem. *Seu tipo sanguíneo é S RH-, um tipo de sangue raro incomum. *Seu nome (三時, San-Ji) Pode significar "três horas" ou "lanche das três horas". *Em pesquisas japonesas de fãs, Sanji tem consistentemente sido eleito o terceiro personagem mais popular em One Piece desde a segunda votação (na primeira enquete ele ficou em quarto lugar com Shanks terceira colocação). Na quinta enquete, ele ficou em quarto lugar. Curiosidades Baseadas em SBS *De acordo com Oda, muitas vezes as pessoas especulam que o personagem de Sanji é modelado após Leonardo DiCaprio, mas ele é realmente modelado após Steve Buscemi como ele apareceu em "Reservoir Dogs". *Sanji tem a capacidade de ler três tamanhos de qualquer mulher e foi Sanji que, de acordo com Oda, identificou as medidas de Robin e de Nami. *A comida favorita de Sanji é frutos do mar, massas picantes e material que vai com chá preto. *A comida menos favorita de Sanji é konjac. *Sanji é descrito como sendo um segundo filho de uma família. *Se Sanji vivesse no mundo real, ele seria Francês. *Quando perguntada sobre qual flor Sanji se parece mais, a Seiyu de Robin respondeu que ele mais se assemelha a um delphinium. *Sanji toma banho todos os dias. *Sanji normalmente dorme às 12:00 e acorda às 05:00 *Sanji iria trabalhar em um salão de beleza se ele não fosse um pirata. Referências Categoria:Subpáginas Categoria:Curiosidades